jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:OOM-14
Bild:Dorin_II.jpg Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Sagt mir hier bitte, was ich besser machen kann, und wie ihr meine Artikel findet. Artikel 00M-14 Bevor du einen neuen Artikel schreibst solltest du nachsehen ob er schon existiert. Ausserdem sollten die Artikel länger als ein Satz. --Elastor 18:02, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Sorry... tut mir leid... OOM-14 22:49, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Du solltest einiges noch beachten: Wenn du in einem Artikel ein Bild verwenden willst kannst du es unter dem Menüpunkt hochladen. Ausserdem solltest du Quellen mit einem Link versehen( Also mit []Klammern). Wenn du in einer Diskussion etwas schreibst solltest du es mit -- (Benutzername/Zeit und Datum) signieren. --Elastor 18:08, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ja noch irgendwelche Wünsche??? Ich hab das so gemacht wie ichs auf normalem Wikipedia mache und da hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert!!! ::Ach, OOM-14! Sei nicht gleich enttäuscht. Die anderen Benutzer wollen dir ja nur helfen, indem sie dir Tipps geben. Du kannst sie befolgen oder auch nicht. Nur kannst du mit wenig Mitteln uns die Kommunikation untereinander erleichtern. ::Der Tipp war bestimmt nicht so befehlshaberisch gemeint wie er vielleicht geklungen hat. Wir freuen uns, dass du uns helfen willst und begrüßen deine Mitarbeit sehr und hoffen, dass du unbekümmert weitermachst. In erster Linie ist es nur wichtig, dass du Informationen, Fakten und Hintergründe auf dieser Seite präsentierst. Wie du das formulierst ist eigentlich egal, da es immer einen geben wird, der die Sache ins reine schreibt. Nur so kann eine Wiki funktionieren und so hat sie sich schon bei vielen anderen Projekten bewährt. ::Beachte nur zwei kleine Punkte: Erstens; lasse uns wissen, woher du die Informationen hast und schreibe sie in den Artikel. Zweitens; unterschreibe deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit seiner Signatur, sodass andere Benutzer wissen mit wem sie sich unterhalten. Dazu setzt du lediglich vier Tilden unter deinen Kommentar. Etwa so ~~~~! Dass Programm wandelt die Tilden dann in deine persönlich Signatur um, was bei mir so aussieht: Anakin Skywalker 23:32, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Also weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia wünscht dir Anakin Skywalker! Quellen Hallo OOM-14, ich habe gesehen, daß du bei einigen Artikeln als Quelle "google web-Suche" angegeben hast. Das ist jedoch nicht das, was mit "Quelle" gemeint ist... es geht nicht darum, wo Du eine Information her hast, sondern in welcher offiziellen, d.h. von Lucas autorisierten Quelle die Information ursprünglich auftaucht oder veröffentlich wurde. Das können die Filme sein, Bücher oder Artikel in offiziellen Magazinen. Die einzige Website, die als Quelle angegeben werden darf, ist die Datenbank auf starwars.com. Der Sinn hinter der Sache ist, daß nur auf diese Weise sichergestellt werden kann, daß die Informationen in der Jedipedia "richtig" sind, d.h. dem Lucas-Kanon entsprechen. Google selbst gibt dir nur an, wo diese Information im Netz "verwurstet" wurde - und das kann eine von Fans geschriebene Geschichte sein, genauso wie Informationen aus Rollenspiel-Kreisen. Beides ist in keinem Fall eine gültige Information. Also, gib Quellen bitte nur dann an, wenn sie offiziell sind! Danke und Gruß, RC-9393 16:51, 28. Jun 2006 (CEST) Englische Sprachboxen Nochmal hallo! Beim Durchsehen der neusten Artikel habe ich bemerkt, daß du unter einige deiner Artikel falsche englische Sprachboxen gesetzt hast. Diese Sprachboxen sehen im Quelltext so aus: en:irgendeinwort Du hast hier hinter das "en:" einfach noch einmal den deutschen Namen des Artikels gesetzt. Das ist allerdings nicht Sinn der Sache; hinter das "en:" kommt der Name des entsprechenden englischsprachigen Artikels auf der amerikanischen Wookieepedia. Das ganze nennt sich Inter-Sprach-Verknüpfung und erlaubt es, direkt zwischen englischen und deutschen Artikeln hin- und herzuspringen. Also - entweder schau, bevor du eine "en:"-Box unter einen Artikel setzt, auf der Wookieepedia nach, wie der Artikel dort auf englisch heißt und übernimm die orginale Schreibweise, oder laß es einfach ganz weg - ich trage die Boxen regelmäßig nach. Aber bitte schreibe keine deutschen Begriffe in diese Klammern. Danke!!!! Gruß RC-9393 11:16, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) Ohh Ich dachte das heißt unter welchem Wort in der Suche dieser Artikel erscheint. Wusst ich net mach ich net mehr. Danke für die Tipps :). Benutzer:OOM-14 11:35 ::Keine Ursache ;-) Gruß RC-9393 11:41, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) Wie kann ich mir so eine Babeldingsda in meine Seite machen? :Hallo, schau mal in die Vorlage:Babelfeld, wenn Du den Quelltext in eine Tabelle oder in die Vorlage:Babel den Namen einer zuvor erstellten Vorlage eingibst sollte das alles gar kein Problem sein... Ich weiss die Info is recht kurz geraten, aber da ich weiss dass die Macht mit Dir ist, wirst Du es sicher schaffen einen Anfang zu finden. Wenn Du dennoch weitere Fragen hast, stehe ich Dir natürlich zur Verfügung, auch wenn Du spezielle Wünsche hast ein besonderes und einzigartiges Babelfeld zu erstellen helfe ich Dir gerne. Viel Erfolg! Bild:--).gif --Steffen Gebhart 22:39, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) Fleiß Hallo OOM-14, Bild:Wink.gif da Du auf Deiner Benutzerseite um Kommentare zu Deiner Arbeit hier bittest wollte ich Dir nur sagen, daß ich es klasse finde, wie fleißig Du bist! Von Dir kommen ja zur Zeit täglich neue Sachen, ich komme kaum mit dem Lesen mit. Hast Du schon gesehen? Zu Padmé Naberrie gibt es auch schon einen Artikel und zu Galaktischer Senat auch. Vielleicht magst Du das auf Deiner Benutzerseite noch korrigieren, damit die Links dorthin weiter leiten. Um nichts von Dir zu verpassen habe ich Dich übrigens auf meinem Benutzerprofil verlinkt, lieber Gruß von einem Jedi Bild:Saber.gif an einen Droiden Bild:Droid.gif Jade-Skywalker 12:47, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) Oh das ist ja nett von dir!!! auch wenn ich hier schon http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/8756/fight6tk.gif mit einigen hatte, finde ich das toll das doch jemand meine Sachen gut findet!!! :) :) :) :) Gruß von einem http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/8339/droidicon7ew.gif an einen http://img181.imageshack.us/img181/8167/jedicon6mz.gif Benutzer:OOM-14 :Natürlich finden wir es alle toll wenn sich jemand Mühe gibt und auch den Mut aufbringt hier mitzuarbeiten! Ermahnungen anderer dürfen Dich bei solch einem Freizeitengagement nicht aus der Bahn werfen, im Gegenteil sie sollten Dich stärken! In einigen Diskussionen hier in der Wikipedia sind bereits viele gute Tipps enthalten, welche Dir beim Gestalten Deiner Artikel bestimmt sehr hilfreich sein werden! Frohes Schaffen wünsch ich Dir! --Steffen Gebhart 22:39, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Guten Morgen OOM-14, Bild:Wink.gif, ach, wir alle fangen doch klein an hier. Meinen ersten Artikel mußte ich auch mehrmals überarbeiten (meine weiteren auch Bild:--\.gif), aber little Ani hatte da auch was dran gemacht und jetzt ist der Artikel schön gewachsen und sieht besser aus als am Anfang. Ich habe viele Leute hier gefragt und auch viel Hilfe bekommen. Wenn Du mal unsicher bist oder eine 'Korrekturlesung' haben möchtest bevor Du einen Artikel online setzt, dann kannst Du ihn mir gerne auch schicken (Email ist auf meiner Benutzerseite). Auf jeden Fall bist Du sehr aktiv, was sehr gut für die Jedipedia ist. Ich finde das Gefühl an einem Star Wars Lexikon mitwirken zu dürfen total... erhebend. Und ich finde es schön, so viele nette Leute hier zu treffen, lieber wochenendlicher Gruß von einem Jedi Bild:Saber.gif an einen Droiden Bild:Droid.gif ::P.S.: Hast Du schon gesehen? Little Ani hat uns Spitznamen gegeben. Du und ich - wir sind ein Dreamteam, ich bin 'Die Unbeholfene' und Du 'der Tollpatsch' Bild:--).gif. Wir sollten uns echt zusammen tun Bild:;-).gif. Ich habe Deinen Artikel über den Galaktischen Rat gesehen und würde daran gerne rumfuhrwerken. Fühle mich inspiriert da noch was zu zu schreiben. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, daß Du den Artikel dreimal rein gesetzt hast (Galaktischer Senat, Galaktischen Senat und Galaktische Senat). Das brauchst Du gar nicht zu machen, viel einfacher ist es eine Weiterleitung zu machen. RC-9393 hat dazu was sehr gutes geschrieben, schau mal unter Jedipedia:Erste Schritte nach. Echt super hilfreich! Tollpatsch? haha ist ja witzig. (wieso Tollpatsch? Bin doch kein Jar Jar) Ich hab das auch gesehen, und als nächstes les ich mir das von RC-9393 durch. Schau noch mal auf meine Benutzerseite, ich hab da ein bischen verändert. :-) Gruß von einem http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/6939/droidicon2xl.gif an einen http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/5695/jedicon2il.gif Benutzer:OOM-14 NOTFALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wir mussten unser Internet neu installieren und jetzt komm ich hier nicht mehr als OOM-14 rein. Wie kann ich mich denn ganz normal einloggen????? Notfallnachricht von einem http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/6939/droidicon2xl.gif an alle!!!!!! HELP!!! trauriger Benutzer:OOM-14 :Don't Panic, das schaffen wir schon! Ah ja, ich seh schon. Du hast Dich vor lauter Schreck neu angemeldet... Hast Du denn Dein Passwort noch? Jade-Skywalker 11:42, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :P.S.: Überprüfe doch noch mal die genaue Schreibweise Deines Passwortes und Deines Namens (auch Groß-und Kleinschreibung beachten), wenn es dann immer noch nicht funktioniert wende Dich an Premia, dort findest Du Hilfe in technischen Angelegenheiten. Liebe Jedigrüße! Wenn ich bei anmelden die Daten eingebe dann sagt der mir das der name schon existiert, deswegen kapier ich nicht wo man sich normal einloggen kann. ::OOM, ich habe es gelöst! Du darfst nur die ersten beiden Felder ausfüllen (nicht das Feld 'Passwort-Widerholung' etc.) und dann auf Anmelden klicken. Dann klappt es, Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 12:22, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::THANKS Klappt alles wieder!!! Super Droidengrüße an alle UND ganz besonders an Jade-Skywalker. OOM-14 12:05, 13. Jul 2006 (CEST) Tipps für OOM-14 Hi OOM-14! Wenn du einen Artikel über ein Raumschiff oder eigentlich alles schreibst, solltest du vielleicht eine entsprechende Infobox einfügen, damit du die technischen Daten nicht mühsam aufführen musst. Wenn du eine Kategorie dabei nicht ausfüllen kannst, lässt du sie einfach frei. Ich habe das mal bei deinem Sentinel-Klassen-Artikel gemacht, kannst du dir ja anschauen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:35, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja, so was habe ich auch schon gesehen. Aber das Problem ist: Ich weiß nicht wie man es macht :-) OOM-14 16:21, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Schau mal,Ben Kenobi hat folgenden Link eingesetzt:Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen :Wenn du diesen folgst kommst du dann zu den verschiedenen Vorlagen für die jeweiligen Artikel.Bei den Vorlagen steht was du kopieren sollst, damit eine Infobox erscheint(Wenn man Stellen auslässt werden sie nicht angezeigt) :Gruss Orca 16:31, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) Cool, Danke!!! OOM-14 19:21, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Keine Ursache! :-) :Gruss Orca 22:36, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Signatur Hallo OOM-14! Ich weiß nicht, ob du das immer so machst oder das irgendwie... hm... verschlafen hast (soweit ich sehe, hat Little Ani das oben schon mal erwähnt), aber du kannst dir das Signieren von Beiträgen doch viel einfacher machen, wenn du einfach ~~~~ darunter setzt, als erst aufwändig den ganzen Schmu von Hand zu schreiben. Nichts für ungut! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:24, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ahso. Danke :-). OOM-14 20:39, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Hallo OOM-14, ich habe gesehen welche Schwierigkeiten du hattest ein Bild von Poof in den Quermianer‎-Artikel einzubinden. Das ging deshalb nicht so gut, weil du dein Bild von einem anderen Server geholt hast und nicht zuerst auf den Jedipedia-Server geladen hast. Es ist wichtig, dass du Bilder, die du hier verwenden möchtest auch HIER hochlädst. Für solche Fälle gibt es diese Funktion. Natürlich kannst du deine Bilder auch von fremden Seiten sofort hier eindbindn - technisch ist das möglich. Aber wie du ja gesehen hast sieht es nicht sehr gut aus. Einige Internetseiten verbieten diese Einbindung auf anderen Seiten sogar, da es ganz einfach Traffic-Klau ist. Du hast dein Bild aber ja bei ImageShak hochgeladen, für so etwas gibt es solche Portale. Ist aber nur für Foren interessant, die keine Hochlade-Funktion freiräumen. Also in Zukunft die Bilder immer bei uns hochladen, bitte! Danke ;) Achja, benutze doch auch bitte die Vorschau-Funktion, wenn du einen Artikel überarbeitest. Dort sieht man genau wie sich der Quelltext auf die Darstellung niederschlägt. Die Schaltfläche zur Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem Seite Speichern-Knopf. So überlädst du die Liste der letzten Änderungen nicht so sehr. Viele Grüße Anakin Skywalker 14:51, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) Dankeschön. Nur noch eine Frage: Gelt ich immer noch als Tolllpatsch??;-) OOM-14 14:56, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nein, natürlich nicht mehr! Was willst du sein? ;) :--Anakin Skywalker 15:00, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) Eigentlich egal.;-) such dir was aus.;-) OOM-14 15:06, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hm, vielleicht sollten wir dir jetzt den Zusatz "Der Unbeholfene" verpassen! Für Jade finden wir schon nen anderen passenden Namen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 18:43, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) :*Jade-Skywalker 09:05, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ich glaube unser OOM-14 ist mit seinen 12 Jahren unser Jedipedia-Junior. Bild:;-).gif Aus diesem Grunde habe ich ihn mal in 'Der Junior' umbenannt Bild:;-).gif, liebe Jedigrüße JAHUUU!!! voll cool! OOM-14 15:01, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) IRC Channel Hallo OOM-14, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:39, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) O.K. werd ich auf jeden Fall mal machen. Thanks und Grüße OOM-14 13:46, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Haha bin drin und hab jede Einstellung gemacht, die vorgeschlagen wurde. Also ich heiß da genau wie hier OOM-14. Viieeelen Dank und Grüße OOM-14 14:08, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Bist der erste geopte User. --Darth Vader 14:59, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ähh... sorry aber was heißt geopt`?^^^^^^ OOM-14 15:10, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Jango Fett Hallo OOM-14, danke, daß Du die Aktion "Exzellente Artikel" mit einem Artikelvorschlag unterstützt! Sie wird leider immer noch viel zu wenig wahrgenommen. Allerdings mußte ich Deinen Wunschkandidaten "Jango Fett" wieder löschen - der Artikel ist bereits "exzellent", wie Du am kleinen Sternchen rechts oben im Artikel erkennen kannst :-) Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 21:19, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Ohh nee ich muss mich entschuldigen. Hab ich nicht gesehen tut mir leid. Aber trotzdem danke. OOM-14 21:20, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) HI Hi OOM-14 sorry das ich dir im IRC nit geantwortet hab aber musste was erledigen Jango 17:17, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Is ok OOM-14 14:29, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Werbung... Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn du auf Benutzerseiten Werbung für ein RPG machst, denn wir sind hier kein Werbeforum. Du hast übrigens mit Nihilus66 einen inaktiven User angesprochen, also wird der Versuch eh nicht fruchten O_o Trotzdem sind wir nicht hier, um für Spiele zu werben. Nimm das bitte zu Herzen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:14, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kopie Du scheinst zwar inaktiv zu sein, aber nur für den Fall, dass du doch mal wieder vorbeischaust: Hast du Artikel, wie Beispielsweise Neue Ordnung selbst geschrieben oder hast du die von Star Wars Union übernommen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:20, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST)